In known continuous casting methods in the past, molten metal is continuously supplied into a movable mold, which is made of rolls, belts, etc., and the molten metal is solidified by cooling in the movable mold so that a cast alloy can be produced continuously. The molten metal is supplied to the movable mold through a nozzle. Such nozzles are described in the patent documents 1-3, for example. The nozzles described in the patent document 1 and 2 are provided with a felt layer consisting of ceramic fibers at the tip of the casting nozzle which touches a movable mold. In the patent document 3, a nozzle made of alumina-graphite materials is described.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S 63-101053;
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H 5-318040;
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H 11-5146.